What the hell? You like who!
by OoDarkCookiesoO
Summary: Max and Fang are fighting about their relationship. And Max finds out who Fang really likes. What happens when he says Iggy? Read and find out. There will be Figgy, Fax, and Niggy. R and R if ya want. Hopefully you want to.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm new here so cut me some slack! 

Max POV

Yes, we have defeated Itex, saved the world from the Institute, and now are living at a huge apartment that my mom got for us. But Fang and I have recently been having fights. It was about our relationship. He said he didn't love me. I keep asking him who he liked but he won't say anything he'll just hang his head smirking. So I am gonna make him say who he likes tonight.

"Faaaaaaannnnnnnnng!" I called, "Get over here!"

"Coming!" he shouted from the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us. You won't tell me who you like so I'm gonna force it out of you." I walked over to the door and jammed it cause I was the only one who knew how to open it.

"Max, I can't tell you, you're gonna freak."

"I promise I won't." I said in a softer tone.

"Fine, okay. I'm just gonna come out with it. I-I-I like um, I like Iggy."

"Fang you have got to be kidding me seriously, who do you like?"

"I told you! I like Iggy! And he likes me back!" This time I knew he wasn't lieing, he had his 'I'm telling the truth' emotion on.

"S-So your gay?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Well, yeah I guess. But don't get mad Max, I do love you, but not as much as I love Iggy. I'm sorry."

In shock I ran out of the room slamming the door down and ran to the bathroom in tears. I locked it and let myself bawl until I fell asleep in there.

Fang POV

Damn! I knew I shouldn't have told her. I knew she was onna get mad. I walked out the room and all of a sudden thought, 'Hey Max is probably gonna stay in the bathroom the whole night!' So I ran into Iggy's room and slammed the door shut.

"Hey what's up Fang heard you finally tell Max."

"Well, yeah but Max locked herself in the bathroom for the whole night."

Iggy looked up at me (even though he couldn't see) and smirked slyly. He slowly walked up to me and started to rub my back.

"Come on we have time sit down with me."

We sat down on Iggy's bed and we started making out. I opened my mouth and didn't even wait for an invite, I fiddled with Iggy's tounge and he chuckled, still at it.

We almost had IT until someone came in. Guess who it was? No not Max you dummies! It was Angel when she came in and saw us, she screamed and ran out to the livingroom.

"Uh oh. Someone besides Max found out. She's probably gonna tell someone."

"Great. This is gonna be interesting." I mumbled.

We ran down to the livingroom and tried to stop Angel but we were to late. When we came down, Angel was already half-way telling her story.

"The-Then I went to Iggy's room and saw Fang and Iggy kissing! I screamed and ran down here to tell you guys."

"It's not what you think!" I blurted out. "We uh, were expirimenting on um what would happen if a dude and another dude kissed."

"Wow nice save." Iggy whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him in his gut he grunted and held on the his stomach.

"It's easier believing Angel then you two! Fang, how could you do this to Max! And Iggy I thought you were dating someone!" Nudge called out angrily.

"Well actually I broke up with her already."

"Shut up Iggy!" I shouted. "Yeah so what, we are gay and proud!"

"Yes, gay and proud!" We said together.

"Whatever. We are so discussing this with Max tomorrow. You two better be ready to be kicked out of the house." Angel said emphisizing every word.

"Well okay then! I'm tired good night." I said and ran to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay here is the second chapter!

Max POV

I wake up to find myself lying on tiles. Where the hell am I?! Oh yeah. Fang told me he loved Iggy more than me. That stupid dork. Choosing a stupid bird BOY over me. I walked drowsily down the staris. Groaning as the sun finally reached my eyes.

"Max! Max! Fang is cheating on you! He is! He is!"

"I know sweetie. Faaaaaaannnnnnnngggggggg!!!!! Igggggggggyyyyyyyy!!!!! Get down here right now!"

"Chill Max. Isn't it a little too early to yell at us."

"No! It is not! I am freakin' pissed at both of you! Fang how could you!? To me! And Iggy how bout' your girlfriend Emily!"

"Wow you repeated exactly what Nudge said last night."

"Would you just _shut up_! You know what, I am done. You two can do whatever you want just close the door when you are doing your 'business'."

I walked away taking one last look at my Fang. He was emotionless with signs of pity in his eyes.

Fang POV

I felt pity for Max. Yeah I loved her but not as much as Iggy. She was the prettiest, strongest, and most invincible girl I have ever met. But I had to let her go, for I had someone else. I know! I can get Max a date! She would love that!

"Hey Angel I'm going to the park. Tell the flock I'll be gone."

"Why should I? You broke Max's heart. Now she is thinking of suicide. But she is only thinking she is definitely not doing."

_Well crap._

_Yes yes it is._

_Angel stay out of my head, anyway to cheer Max up, I'm going to get her a date._

_With you?_

_No! With a guy from the park._

_Kay, bye. I'll tell the flock._

_Thanks Angel. Bye._

And I walked out the front door. Oh my god, there are so many guys here but all as ugly as Max's bad hair day. (Trust me you don't wanna see her that way). Finally, there is a good-loking guy for Max. His name was Daniel. He agreed after I showed him a picture of Max. I got a picture of him too so Max can see. When I got home I was so excited I blurted it out.

"Max! I got you a date!"

I gave her the picture and she stared at it for 3 minutes strait. And finally she answered.

"I'll go." She said in such a quiet voice no one would hear her. But luckily we have better hearing than most people.

Max POV

Damn! That guy was HOT. Not as hot as Fang, but he comes in close second. I wonder what I'm gonna wear. I walked up stairs and looked for a cute, hot outfit he would like. Or will probably like. Oooooo. I found a mini, mini skirt! But no way it was way too slutty. Okay, I'm gonna wear reallllly tight skinny jeans, with a top that shows my stomach, and with black converse. It's not too sluty but its not too modest either. I walked down the stairs, everyone was down there.

"ZOMG! Max you look totally hot! That Daniel guy is sooo lucky to have a dte with you. But maybe just a little make-up. Will make you look a little be-"

"No Nudge!" But just then I thought I do want to look a little hot I mean this guy was the second hottest guy I know.

"Ummmm, Nudge. Maybe just a little bit of make-up will do."

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG this i gonna rock!" She said while shoving me to the bathroom with her make-up kit.

She was doing a lot of stuff to my face. She did stuff to my hair too! In the end, I looked AMAZING! I had a streak of blue to my hair. And I had a little bit of pink eye shadow on my eyes, mascara, some blush, and a light coat of light pink lipstick.

"Voila! The new and improved Max!" I walked sown the stairs and everyone mouth dropped open down to the floor. Well almost at least.

"Wow Max you look amazing."

"It's weird I thought you loved Iggy. Unless you come crawling back to me, which I doubt. Since you lovvvvvvvvvve Iggy."

"But Max I-"

"Save it. I have a date to attend." And I walked out of the door.

Man, that guy was hotter in person. All we did was talk, eat some ice cream, and took a walk on the beach.

"I had a great time Daniel."

"Yeah me too."

We were on the porch, me against the wall. He leaned into me and our lips touched and I felt a spark in my head and had flashbacks about Fang and I on the beach. He went harder and harder on my lips until I had to push him away.

"Uhhhh I got to go now." I said panting.

"Yeah me too. I'll see you soon." He kissed me once more less intense and walked away.

Fang POV

I set up a camera in the front porch. And right now was watching Max and Daniel kiss. Or i should say make out. Man, I can't decide anymore, Iggy or Max. I have to sleep through this. So I turned the camera off adn went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here is the 3rd chapter! I know its wrong, but deal with it! I had nothing else to write, so what the hey! Kay here goes!

Fang POV

Its been a rough day, I've been in my room pondering on who is better-Iggy or Max? I can't decide. It's close to Christmas but I don't think Santa will give me any presents. I've been pretty bad. Especially on Max. Max. She pretty I can't let her go. But Iggy, man, he is so beautiful! I mean, well, I've seen him naked before, and well, it was the best site of my life. He was that spectacular. I was still pondering, then all of a sudden, BAM!

"Huh?"

"Hi Fang."

"Hey Iggy"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Well I've been having these, um cravings."

Oh shit. "About what?" I said in a very nervous tone. But all of a sudden I felt really horny.

"Um. Fang? I wanna have sex with you."

I was feeling very very horny. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

"Well then, I ask you can I fuck you up?"

"Um sure?"

I was pushed down by Iggy. And a loud thud entered the room. We stopped, seeing if anyone noticed, but nothing happened. So Iggy was kissing me and I was laying there defenseless. He ripped my pants off and I was waiting for some pressure. He stuck his dick in me.

"Ahh Iggy it hurts. Oh my God."

"Hold on. It will feel better just wait."

Then it felt all better. It felt amazing actually. So I was pulled closer and was told quietly to go faster. In and out. I suddenly hear the door open. And Iggy stopped. It was Gazzy. We lay there motionless. His dick in mine. Then, we thought something like this would never happen. Gazzy got naked with us.

"Can I join the fun?"

"Um Gaz 1st we were just about finished, 2nd, you're only 8 for crying out loud! And 3rd we dont wanna get you involved in things like this." I told him pulling my pants back on. Iggy doing the same.

"Awww ok then."

"But you cannot tell Max. Got it?"

"Yeah,. Okay whatever."

"Gather you're clothes."

"Um guys? If I already did THIS is that bad?"

Uh oh who did he do it with? "Gaz who did you do it with?"

"Well I wanted to expiriment on what would happen if I did it with Nudge-"

"Wait a sec, you did it with Nudge?"

"Well not exactly. See, I crept into her room one night, I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't so since she was already only in her bra and underwear, I just ripped them off and stuck my penis in her."

Oh crap. "Gazzy, that means you raped her."

"What does that mean?"

"You did it and how are you so sure she wanted you to or not? You kinda forced her too."

Oh God that explains why Nudge is getting fatter. She's pregnant. I quickly ran downstairs and brought Max to her room and shut it.

"Max. I know why Nudge is getting fatter."

"Don't encourage her. I want her to think its fine like she can work it out or something."

"Max. She's pregnant."

"She can't be pregnant. She hasn't had sex if not she would've told us by now."

"Gazzy accidentally raped her."

"Gazzy! How did he do it? He doesn't even know what it is!"

"He said he was expirimenting."

"Oh crap that's super lemme get Nudge in hear. Nuuuuuuddddggggggeeeeeee! We need you in here now!"

"What's up?"

"Nudge, we know why you're getting fat."

"Great I've been dying to know how so I can do what I can to help me get it skinny again."

"Nudge, it's hard to say but I will, you're pregnant."

"I cannot be pregnant. I haven't even had sex yet." Nudge snorted.

"Um Nudge don't get mad at Gazzy, but he accidentally raped you."

"When?" her voice was serious now.

"He told me a few nights ago. You wouldn't wake up?"

"Oh great. You see that night I couldn't sleep so I went to bed really late so when he came into my room I didn't wanna wake up I even forgot my covers were off and I was wearing only my bra and underwear then I heard somethingn rip the something warm inside me. Oh great HE was inside me. That little-"

"Nudge! We do not use that language."

"Sorry Max."

"So do we get abortion or is this baby going to be born?"

"Fang don't ask me ask the person who is pregnant."

"So Nudge what's it gonna be?"

"Well I'm not sure. We don't need another mouth to feed. But I don't like the idea of killing a baby."

"Max? What's the plan?"

"Well Fang, I have enough money, we are now responsible, and I am NOT killing a defenseless little baby. So its settled. We keep it."

"You mean HIM."

"How are you so sure its a him?"

"Max I am totally aware if guys are born or not."

"Fine we have a bet. If its a girl you have to.... write standards saying Fang has big manboobs. But if it is a boy-"

"You have to strip for me."

"Fine do we have a deal?"

"Yup. Can't wait to see you naked."

"We shall see about that."

Do ya like it? The story I mean? Yeah its wrong but what else am I supposed to do? Give me ideas i am desparate! please please please! kay thanks bye! (for now)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone here it goes what will happen?????? We shall see.

Max POV

We decided we were telling the rest of the flock that she was pregnant.

"Wait what?! How did she get pregnant? I haven't heard her do anything to make this happen? Wait how does she get pregnant anyway?"

"Um Gazzy, your the one who caused it."

"Oh." he coughed shamefully.

"OMG i wonder if its gonna be a boy or girl. I can't wait. I wonder who will win the bet? I hope Max wins cause if she doesn't I'm going to have a bad mental image for the rest of my life. I wonder what we hould name the baby? Well that depends on if its a boy or girl. I hope its a girl, I wanna dress her so she's as fabulous as me when it comes to fashion. Oh that reminds me, Max c-"

"Nudge will you ever shut up?"

"She might when the baby's sleeping." I muttered knowing she would have to be quiet.

"I really wish we could just get abortion." Iggy said so quietly only we could hear.

"Iggy! Why are you saying that!? I am not killing a baby." I pulled Iggy to the kitchen.

"Iggy what's wrong?"

"Well, I like Fang and all, but I can't decide, I love Nudge and I love Fang, but who should it be? I wish it was my baby. I have always wanted to care for one. And i wish it was me instead of Gazzy to be the father. Since I know since Fang and I had it we could never have one cause-" he stopped himself just realizing what he said.

"Fang! Come to my room. NOW!" I said angrily wanting to talk about this now! Wishing they would've at least told me not keep it secret.

"Guys why didn't you tell me you guys..... did IT?"

"We didn't want you to get mad Max. We thought you would scold us and throw one of us out."

"No I am just......... I can't believe you guys didn't tell me. I am your.......... ex-girlfriend. But I'm still you friend, and leader, you can tell me anything." I chocked out the word ex-girlfriend because my heart was thumping loudly and aching from what I have been through with Fang.

"Okay. Can we go now?"

"Yeah." They both left quickly. It seemed they didn't like the conversation.

Fang POV

_Angel? _I cried out trying to get her so I could talk.

_Yes Fang?_

_Can you do me a favor?_

_Yeah sure. What do ya want?_

_Can you tell if the baby's a boy or girl?_

_Yeah sure hold on. _Angel said while making a mischevious plan to get Max and Fang together. She didn't like seeing Max sad and the pairing, just weren't good.

Few moments later...

_Fang?_

_Yeah did ya find out what it was?_

_It's a boy._

_Yeah I won the bet!!!!!!! Max has to strip for me!_

_Uh huh. I gotta go I'm doing some gardening._

_Bye._

_Bye._

This is gonna be awesome. I went to get Max and tell her the great news.

"Hey Maaaaaxxxxxxxx!"

"Yeah what's up?" looking suspiciously at my sly look.

"I won the bet."

"How'd ya know for sure?"

"I asked Angel."

"Dammit."

"Do you wanna do it now or later?"

"Fine. I'll get it over with."

We both went to my room. I was practically skipping while Max on the other hand, was trudging behind me looking disgusted. I locked the door knowing Max would want us too.

"So? Carry on?"

"Fine."

"Wait. Hold on." I put on some of that music they have at those stripper places. Max looked even more disgusted.

"Go on now."

She was quickly starting to pull her shirt off.

"Uh no" I said stopping her "I want to do it slowly."

"I wish you die"

"I will once I see your body." suddenly feeling horny again. The excitement I felt.

She SLOWLY started to pull her shirt off revealing a b cup bra that was black with white polka dots on it. Then she slowly started to pull her pants off revealing matching underwear. Then she slowly started to unlatch her bra. I growled right before they were off. The I saw them. The perfect boobs. They were like white orbs just waiting to be touched. Just waiting to be kissed. I came up to her and was starting to touch them.

"Hey that wasn't part of the bet."

"I said strip. Like at the stripping places where they allow themselves to be touched." lying to her so I could.

"Fine. As you wish you horniness."

She let me touch her boobs allowing me to lick them also. I tugged on her nipple. She pulled back a little then i was sucking it like a baby sucks their bottle. I was then realizing I wanted to have sex with her. I then traveled lower pulling her panties off. The started taking my clothes off.

"Hold up. You said nothing about sex."

"They do it at the place too." I said again lying to so I could get what I wanted.

"Under one condition. You use a condom."

"Fine." I said while traveling to my drawers getting one. I had them just in case. And Max knew about them. I pulled it on. Then slowly started to stick my dick in her body. But before it broke the skin, I slid it out moving my head down there instead.

Max POV

I hate myself for making the bet with Fang. Here I was, Maximum Ride, best out of best, standing defenseless as Fang was going to have sex with me. A first timer too. So this was gonna be interesting. In the bad way. His head was going down to the whoo hoo part of my body. Then I felt something warm and wet down there. Going through and licking my hole. As I should call it. He was freakin licking it! I wannted to run out of the room and crawl under my bed. But I couldn't, whenever I made a promise I stuck to it. Even if it did feel weird. He was now licking from down there, all the way to my boobs. No wonder, who didn't what to go there. He started to give me a hickey to my boobs. Then licking again from my boobs to my mouth. His lips were pushing tryng to get through to my tounge. I was going to haev sex with him if I liked it or not. But he didn't say if I could resist. I couldn't take it any longer my mouth was burning and i let go and he found passage to my mouth. Then sadly, while at it, he stuck his dick in my hole. Aww God, it hurts. Then it felt better for now he could see I relaxed. And took it in and out. Going again and again. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the room. Even though I was naked. Thank God there was no one in the hall. I ran to my room, locked the door. And hid under my bed. Where no one usually finds me. I layed there feeling my body, making sure nothing had changed. But something had changed, it was how I felt for Fang. Yeah I still loved him and all. But now it was different. He is getting horny and will ask for sex every night. Now I will have to make sure I never make that bet again. Not in a million years not in forever. Then I started to weep. Fang had changed. My Fang had changed into something I wished never happened. Even though this happened, what if I thought it felt good? What if I WANTED to do it with him? These questions lingered in my head as I went under my covers and fell asleep.

Fang POV

I stared at the door in shock. Realizing my body took control over my mind. Max didn't want to do it. I had made her mad. And scared. And now she would hate me or try to avoid me for the longest period. I'm going to talk to her. I put my clothes on and walked to her room. Her door was locked. No duh. I went into the kitchen realizing it was past 11 o'clock. So I ate a little meal and went to bed. I knew Max was going to have nightmares. And so was I, that Max would die from being scared and depressed.

So do ya like it? maybe so, yes, no? Gimme answers. I need answers. Please? I hate Fang now he hurt Max. D= He's so stupid sometimes. R and R if you want that is.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya everyone, I know everything's been sounding wrong and all that. No its gonna be funny. Just wait and see.

Max POV

_Max's dream_

_Ugh. I open my eyes to reveal Fang on top of me. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _

_"Come on baby you know you want it."_

_"No! You stay the fuck away from me."_

_He was coming closer and closer. I was cornered against the wall. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

*gasp*

"Oww."

I banged my head on the bottom of my bed. I came out under and looked in the mirror. Damn I am a mess. My hair is all tangled and sweaty. I put a black fitted t-shirt and some purple jeans on with pink splattered with purple vans. I was playing with paint one day. Don't ask. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping well with Fang's room right next to me. I walked down stairs. Everyone was already down there.

"Guys I'm going to the store we have a lot of groceries to buy. After that I need to go to a meeting for work. Call me if you need me."

"Kay mom bye." And with that she left.

Fang walked toward me opening his mouth to say something then-

"Fang save it I don't wanna hear it, because of you I am scarred for life, I want you out of the house. And I never want to see you again."

Then I had a plan.

_Angel sweetie? You know what happened last night didn't you?_

_Yeah Max. I'm so sorry._

_Get Nudge and Ella too and come to my room._

_Kay_

_Tell them what happened last night too  
_

We all came to my room.

"Max I am so sorry! Fang is the stupidest boy ever. He is so horny, how'd he even become so horny? Max he's sorry don't forgive him he did that to you and he's so stupid maybe you should move out. NO Max don't move out we'd be depressed and a-"

"Nudge just listen to me for a second. We are going to get Fang out of the house for a while."

Suddenly Angel laughs maniacally. We all look up at her.

"What? I just read Max's mind, I practically know the plan."

"Okay lemme explain it to the others then. Ella, Nudge, we are going to lock Fang outta the house for about three days lets say. To think he's gone, we tell the flock and mom that he went out with his friends to um look for.... he's having a scavenger hunt with his friends and he is staying at Zeke's house." (FYI we go to school now as regular kids and its summer) "We also tell the flock that there is a maniac who is trying to get into people's house's and steal everything. That will be Fang. So we lock everything, windows, doors, etc. Until the maniac is caught. Aka Fang is back in the house. So you guys got the plan?"

"Yeah it sounds like fun."

"Kay Ella, you and Nudge go quickly tie up Fang's hands, not to hard not to soft but so he can loosen them and go looking where he is. Well make sure it takes a while for him to get out. Blindfold him too. Angel, you go tell the flock about the maniac thing and help lock all the things that lead into the house. If they don't follow I give you my permission to mind control them. Only this once though. I will help Nudge and Ella. Go!"

Angel and I were trying to look the most scared as we could before telling Gazzy and Iggy.

"OMG I just heard there is a maniac really close by here. They said we should lock everything. He comes into your house and tries to kill you and takes everything. Even the bacon!"

"Oh no! Not the bacon!"

They both started running around the house crazily.

"Guys! Lock everything!"

They stopped for a moment. Taking everything in. Then they went to all the windows and doors and locked them.

"I want bacon." Then out of nowhere, bacon appeared in his hands.

"Cool! Bacon!" and started to chew it hungrily.

We stared at him in kinda of a disgust and amazement. Nudge was already at nine months and we were as ready as ever for her baby to be born. Nudge and Ella came back giving us a thumbs up. Mom cam home and we told her about the maniac and where Fang supposedly was staying.

Fang POV

Where the heck am I? I cant see my eyes are opened, but I can't see. And I can't move my hands. I felt rope. Shit what did they do? Oh great. Max is getting revenge. Eventually, I got out and the blindfold too. I was in the woods. I flew up and looked around. I saw our house and flew toward it. I tried opening the door it was locked. I knocked. I saw an eye peek through the eye hole. It was Max.

"Oh my God! It's the maniac!"

What maniac? Oh yeah, Max planned this. Now I can't get in or out. For now. I started walking back to the woods. I knew how to live in the woods, so I can live for three days. I heard Nudge talking about it. This is gonna be a long three days.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey the next chapter is here. As fallingstar100 has recommended, and which im going to do, there will be no more grossness in this story. Maybe kissing but that's the worst. ENJOY!

Fang POV

Here I am. Trudging through the forest looking for something to grill or cook at the least. I stuck my hand in my pocket, feeling some cash. I went off to the closest food place. Panda Express. Yum Chinese food. I bought a ton of stuff. that could last me about three days. But I forgot something, I forgot I had a big appitite. So I only had enough food for my next meal. At least I was stuffed. They planned everything. My phone could now only call of text one person. You guessed it, Max. So I was texting Max.

**Great so u got me outdoors, 4 wat?**

**U know wat u fucker. **

**Yeah yeah. wat do u xpect. hormones r growing. **

**But mine arent! u cant do tht 2 a person who doesnt want 2. now its revenge**

**nice plan**

**what plan?**

**maniac**

**oh rite well whatcha gonna do about it **

**nothing u have this plan all thought out**

**thanks gtg bye**

**syl in 3 days bye**

Max is gonna hate me for eternity.

_Yes she is._

_What do you want Angel._

_I heard you were bored so'm i so yeah._

_What are you guys doing now?_

_Eating cookies._

_So Max left texting me for cookies?_

_Yup she likes them more than you now. She's going to marry them while you wait in the backround sobbing because she hated you for what you did._

_Crap. _

_Yes, yes it is for you. _

_Angel I got to go. I'm going to bed now._

_Kay bye._

I love Max too much now. I need to leave Iggy. I will tell him when I get back into the house.

Iggy POV

I'm lying in bed. I still can't decide. Nudge or Fang. Both pretty cool, awesome, and are my two best friends. I hear the door open. It sounds like Nudge. I can tell peoples footsteps if I spend time with them long enough.

"Hi Nudge."

"Iggy."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I think the baby's coming out."

"What!?"

"My water broke."

"Oh crap. Max!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah Ig what's up?!"

"Max my water broke."

"Great. Um. Mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes Honey?"

"Mrs. Martinez, my water broke."

"Okay we are ready. Max go get the bag. Iggy help me take Nudge out. Nudge do you feel any pressure?"

"Yes. It hurts. Ahhhhh."

"Iggy can you drive the wheelchair with Nudge to the car?"

"Sure. No prob."

I'm driving Nudge to the car. And I help her into the car I had to touch her butt to help her in. I tensed.

"Iggy what's wrong?" She sensed my tensing.

"Nothing. This is your day. You think about yourself."

"Iggy can you sit with me?"

"Umm okay."

We all got into the car. And Nudge was holding my hand. I was still tense. I never really was this close to Nudge. She still sensed it. Every now and then Nudge screamed. We came to the hospital. Nudge was rushed to the delivery room. We all waited outside. About a day later, we heard Nudge had delivered her baby. But the weird thing was, it wasn't a boy as Angel said, but it was a girl. Her name was Ashley. Angel sent me a picture. She was so cute. She partially looked like Gazzy, but a lot more of Nudge. Nudge already put clothes on her. She looked like a baby fashion model. Gazzy was so happy. But Nudge still hated him. We were finally abel to go home. Nudge was with her baby. And her and Angel were debating whether she should wear a skirt or shorts. I went to my room and started playing music. Then I forgot to change from my clothes from the hospital days, so I went to my closet and picked out my favorite shirt. It had a little monster holding out cookies and its says, 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies!' It was the first time I was wearing this shirt. I also put on some purple jeans and some yellow vans. I layed on my bed just listening to the music.

"Knock-knock?"

"Yeah what's up Nudge."

"I well, um, I want us to ya know, well, do you ya know what to go out?"

My heart felt like it stopped. I never knew this day would come.

"Sure. Can we go tonight?"

"Well, sure. We can have Mrs. Martinez take care of the baby."

"Okay, I'll tell her now."

I can't tell you how happy I am. This is our first date I wanna make it special. But not too expensive. I know a walk on the beach eating ice cream. Perfect.

"She said yes."

"Ok. What time is it?"

"About 5."

"Can we leave now?"

"Sure. Lemme change."

When she was done, Angel sent me a picture. Damn was she hot. She was wearing a green halter top with a black mini skirt, yellow high heels, purple eye shadow, with a huge red rose ring. Hair tied up so pieces of hair are flying up and down. So cute. We went out to Cold Stone and started walking on the beach. We sat down on the sand and watched the sunset. I had the feeling Nudge was looking at me so I looked back and soon felt her sweet breath near my lips. We moved closer and all of a sudden, I don't know what triggered it, but right when our lips touched i could see again. When we pulled apart, I could still see.

"Nudge!Nudge!Nudge!"

"What is it?"

"I can see!"

"OMG! Let's go back to the others and tell them!"

And with that, we ran back home to tell the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey whats up? Here you go the seventh chapter!

Max POV

"OMG Iggy! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Max."

"How'd it happen anyway?"

"Well Gazzy, I think, since I've never kissed anyone before, that when I kissed Nudge thats what triggered my sight to come back. Like I was missing something."

"Cool. So your saying when you fist found out first love, thats what your sight was looking for?"

"I guess so."

"Awesome."

"Can we get back to our date tomorrow then?"

"Sure Nudge. Where do you wanna go?"

"Movies?"

"Sure."

"Hold on. Guys we were gonna do something tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Something....... It's a surprize."

"Max!!!!!! Come on! Tell us !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She gave me- no not bambi eyes! Angel and Nudge came up with something much worse- panda eyes. If you look for 1 second they will give you away. You would have to say yes to anything they say.

"Uhhhhhhhhh you'll see."

And I ran to my room and closed the door. Locked it too. I was laying down on my bed then out of nowhere, something buzzed. Shocked, I jumped up. I looked at my phone. Fang texted me.

**Hey max can u let me in plz!?**

**Y should i?**

**Becuz im ur friend and i love u**

**U dont love me! i practiclly hate u 2! u love iggy not me. u did tht 2 me and now i hate u. u left me in my time of need. u left me there in the bathroom lonely and crying. y would i let u in!**

**Im srry max.**

**I know u dont mean it. boys r stupid. i hate them. why fang? why did u lie 2 me?**

**I didnt mean 2. i had no control over my body. my mind told me no. but the rest of me said yes. i was trying 2 resist but i couldnt. plz 4give me.**

**I believe u. but i still hate u. and i wont 4give u. **

**Im going 2 tell iggy we're through. if u think i dont love u i'll prove it 2 u. i'll break up with iggy and go with u. **

**Fang, iggy's going out with nudge. oh and we r going somewhere fun 2morrow. and u cant come.**

**Plz max. i know u hate me and all. but 4give me this once and u never have 2 touch me or anything.**

**Fine. **I didn't want to do this, but I still love Fang. But now not in the same way. I'll give it sometime.

**Thanks max. u wont regret this.**

**Dont come yet. in about 5 min. I have 2 tell them the maniac's been captured.**

**K bye.**

**Bye.**

What have I got myself into.

"Hey guys! I heard the maniac's been captured we don't have to lock everything."

"Okay!"

"Oh, and Fang's coming back today. Soon probably."

"Ok Max."

"I have to tell him about my sight and my bacon power!"

"You do that."

5 minutes later..........

Ding dong.

"Hi Fang! Guess what? I have a new power, and I can see. Wow you look different than I thought you look like. My new power is I can make bacon without cooking! See!" he made bacon pop put in his hand. "I also have to tell you something a-"

"Iggy you're turning into Nudge."

"Sorry Fang. But seriously I have to talk to you.

"Kay."

Fang POV

I'm walking to my room with Iggy. This is a good time to tell him.

"So Fang, I'm.............going out with Nudge so I have to break up with you."

"Wow what a coincidence, I'm trying to prove my love to Max, because she hates me, and I want to get back with her."

"So we're cool?"

"Definitely. I have to tell Max now. See ya buddy."

I ran out excited as ever, I passed by Max too quickly. My arm brushed her and I felt her tense. She looked at me with big frightened eyes. And ran off to her room. What happened? I went to her room and opened the door. She was hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry Max. For everything. I'm sorry for...doing things to you, I am sorry I caused all this nonsense. Can we just restart?"

"I'm sorry Fang. I wish we could, but what you did to me I can never change. Now I am claustrophobic. I will never be the same. I love you and all but- just give me some time. I'm...having some trouble. Tomorrow will take my mind off it."

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Somewhere. You'll see."

"Okay I believe you."

"I want to go to bed."

"Okay then bye." And I left smiling happily.

Max POV

I'm glad I made up with Fang. But I'm still worried. What if his hormones 'act up' again though? I will have to deal with it. Wait, I forgot something.

"Fang get over here!"

"What?"

"We made a bet. And I won. You tricked me."

"Angel told me it was a boy."

"Well she was wrong. And I'm changing mine a little bit. Wherever we are going tomorrow, you have to wear this."

She pulled out of her drawer a bikini, wait no, it was a read and black lace underwear with a matching bra.

"No way!"

"Hey you said anything. So go."

"I've never seen you in those."

"I bought them yesterday. So when you got home you had to wear it one whole day."

"Dammit. Fine. Wait just wear?"

"Yes. But, only those. Nothing else tomorrow."

"Grrrrr I hate you!"

"I know you don't mean it."

"Yeah your right."

"Mmmmhhmmmm. You have permission to hug me."

"No kiss?"

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"Ok."

I gave her a hug and she lightly pecked me on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. You still have to do the bet anything for you."

"Thanks Fang. I'm going to bed goodnight."

"And I'm going to try these on." I said holding up the bra and undies.

"You do that goodnight."

I went to my room and closed the door. I took my clothes off and put the bra and underwear on. I didn't look half bad. I looked exactly like a girl. Except that is you look at my butt, you see me penius. Damn Max. But I still love her. I hear the door creak.

"Hey Fang I-"

It was Iggy and he was staring at the boob part of the bra.

"What the hell are you wearing?!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh......."

"Were..... you doing stuff with Max?"

"No you dope! Max is making me wear it. We had a bet and-"

"Wait for tomorrow? Dude you are going to be so embarressed."

"Where are we going?"

"SIx Flags."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah well, see ya."

Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

Do you like it? Do you hate it? Give me comments I need help. Suggestions. I kinda have writers block. For the next chapter so help!

~OoDarkCookiesoO


	8. Chapter 8

Hey next chapter is here. Enjoy like a chocolate chip cookie! (don't eat Hershey bars they have insect legs in them!!)

Fang POV

I wake up. Blahhhhhh! I looked in the mirror. I feel asleep in the freakin bra and undies. I feel like a smexi girl. Nah cross that out I'm not bisexual. I went out to the kitchen having the worst nightmare of all time. Everyone looked in shock, then they burst out laughing everyone of them.

"Fang why the fuck are you wearing that!"

"Watch your language Gazzy."

"Yes Mrs. Martinez." He mumbled.

"Well I made a bet with Max. And she won."

"Hell ya I won! Loser!"

"Stop being a sore winner."

"I can be whatever I want because of what you did!"

"And what was that?"

"Nothing mom."

"Okay sweetie. Whatever you say."

"Uh huh."

"So do you guys know where we're going today?"

"Six Flags!" we all shouted.

"How'd you guys know?"

"We over heard you. Expert hearing remember?"

"Oh yeah. I always forget your past. Because of our lifestyle now."

"Ya we know."

"So Fang are you wearing that the whole day?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Martinez burst out laughing. "I'm-sorry-Fang,........but-I-can't.......help it! Hahahaha!"

"Uh huh?"

"Everyone its time to go!"

"Okay!" Everyone was there in seconds.

Max was lookin H-O-T! Damn. I'm going to have a hard time not staring. You could tell Nudge and Angel dressed her. She was wearing aqua skinny jeans with a tank top printed with a panda on it. She was wearing high tops that were blue, green, and black. It had purple shoelaces and she had light make up on that showed her brilliant face. Iggy was once again, wearing the 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies!' t-shirt. With magenta jeans and sneakers. Nudge, was wearing things like a fashion model as always. And so did Ashley. Ashley was wearing a cute purple dress with flowers on it with a blue headband. Nudge, was wearing a pink mini skirt with a pink t-shirt (fitted) with a flower on it. Gazzy, was wearing a shirt with a guy farting on him. (Just like him isn't it?) he was wearing white skinny jeans with that. Angel, was wearing a little shirt with Celeste on it. She made someone specially make it for her. And when I say 'make it', I mean she mind controlled the person. Me, you already know what I'm wearing.

We were driving and well, I was being pissed. We finally got there, but just to get me out they had to drag me. When we got there everyone was staring at me. A ton of guys whistled at me...until they saw my butt. They puked. A lot of people laughed at me. But I had a great time. We went on the best rides. My favorite, X2. I went with Max since everyone was scared. Max was screaming. And......so was I. Max and I were saying cuss words everytime. Well, throughout the ride. When we came out, we were mind blown. We couldn't think strait for like 10 minutes. We finally got home, but it wasn't over yet. Mrs. Marinez had a party she forgot to tell us about. I was sitting there. And everyone was staring at me. Once again. This little kid came up to me.

"Are you a man lady?"

"No. But if you don't go away I'll sock you so hard that I'll drive you into next year."

He started crying.

"Mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He ran to his mom. And his mom was talking to Dr. Martinez. Oh shit. I'm dead. They walked up to me.

"Excuse me Fang, but please say sorry to Ari."

"Ari? What kind of a name is that?"

"My name you bucket of-"

"ARI!"

"Sorry mom."

"Say sorry Fang."

"Sorry _Ari_."

"Watch it dork."

"You to bitch."

"Fang!"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed, goodnight _Ari_."

Man that kid is so evil. And I feel like kicking his ass. All of a sudden I hear Max gasp. I rush to her room I see Ari playing with her bras.

"Oh my God get the freak out of my room twerp!!!!!"

He saw Max and ran out, but right before he got out of the door, I stopped him and took the bra back. I gave it to Max.

"Thanks. Now give that back to me." she snatched it from me and out it back.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know. I walked in my room, then I see a little kid going through my drawer with a bra on."

"He must be curious. He's a bastard anyway."

"You know him?"

"I just met him, we got into a cuss fight."

"Ahhh. I'm guessing you won. Right?"

"Kinda. Mrs. Martinez and his mom broke it."

"Ah. Okay. You know you can take that off now."

"Good." To piss Max off I was gonna pretend to take it off in front of her.

I started taking off the bra.

"Woah! In your room prev!"

"Yeah right." but i followed and went to my room. To find Iggy and Nudge making out. Ewwwww.

"If your gonna do that go to your room."

"Kay bye." They were out in three seconds.

I changed into black skinny jeans and- omg. I have no black shirts. I looked around all over my closet. Nothing. I only had pink shirts. Dammit. Nudge and Angel. I could only wear those. (You see usually, whatever I wear to sleep, is what I wear for the next day.) I fell asleep having to wear a pink shirt. Before I feel asleep I had a thought, Christmas is coming up. I need to get Max a present. I'll get it tomorrow.

Tomorrow...

I wake up seeing a weird sight. I saw Nudge and Angel in front of me holding all my black shirts. They were splattered with paint. Am I hallucinating?

"Sorry Fang. We were gonna play a trick on you, but we got into a paint fight and your clothes were in the middle of it."

Suddenly my eyes got wide.

"What the hell!"

"We're sorry." They both burst out in tears.

I stood there in shock. The only other thing i was vulnerble by was tears and either panda eyes or bambi eyes.

I let them off. And went to breakfast.

I think it was pretty good, yes? Well now, I am officially dried out of ideas. I need help I got nothing in my head. Please help me out! I will take in all the ideas hopefully. In the next chapter or future chapters. I have writers block!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey here's the 9th chapter. (I think) I still have writers' block. So This might be a good or bad chapter. Don't get mad at me if its bad. Hope you enjoy!

Fang POV

I forgave Nudge and Angel. And gave them a long lecture about not taking people's things.

"You mean like how you took away Max's virginity?"

I stared at her in shock. How did she know that? Oh ya. She's a mind reader and Max told her. Great. The day went by as always. But I got dragged to the mall by Max-ya I know Max. Creepy. And we arrived at a men's store. But, they only sold men's underwear and boxers. Oh dammit.

"You need new underwear."

"How do you know that?" was she looking through my drawers?

"No silly. I do laundry. And by the way you need to clean your underwear and boxers more."

Oh my God. This is so creepy. We entered. And I was looking at the boxers. When I spotted Max holding up a thong looking underwear. I hope that was for her. Okay ew. Nevermind I said that. I had a bad but yet pleasing bad mental image of Max wearing that. The sad thing was, it said on the front, 'Bite me'. Oh Lordy help me. In the end, we ended up buying 12 boxers and 14 underwear.

"You need to try these on. We need to know they fit or not."

"Woah. Max, I didn't think you would wanna go there again. Or do you?" I said with a sly look on my face. And if she said yes I wouldn't be surprized. I was God damn sexy.

"No. I meant so we return any if they don't fit. Now you will try this on first." She held up the thong thing.

"Oh God NO!"

"Yes. And I need to see if fits. "

"You've already seen me in an underwear. Don't you want to see me without?"

"NO! Perv. Just try it on."

"No."

"For me?"

Now I couldn't say no.

"Fine." I was stripping clothes since I knew the bathroom was occupied.

"Hey! Go to the bathroom!"

"It's occupied! Nudge is in there."

"I will not see you naked. Not again." I saw her as she shuddered.

"Just...turn your head around."

"Okay."

Max POV

"Just...turn your head around."

"Okay." My hormones were getting the best of me. I was glancing at Fang while he changed. He looked at me.

"I thought you were gonna turn around. I guess you don't want to." He said smirking.

"I'm sorry! Hormones took over. I'm gonna get out while you change."

I went out. Still wanting to be inside.

"I'm done." Fang called.

I came inside. He was facing his butt towards me pulling the underwear up.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE DONE!" I boomed.

"I thought you were coming in slower. Like a few seconds would have done."

"Okay whatever." I looked at him.

"Turn around." I demanded. I burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna change now."

"Kay."

I was about to leave the room, but strong hands grasped me and pulled me on top of his bed. He jumped on beside me.

"Hey cutie." That wasn't like Fang.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Then he crashed his lips on top of mine. It wasn't like his usual kisses. It was more..._wanting._ His hormones were taking over again. He put his hand up my shirt. I was tring to get out of his grasp. I heard a _click!_ My bra was slipped off. Oh shit. I hurried out of his grasp and ran out. Taking my bra with me. Ugh. I hate Fang all over again. I need to get him something to deal with this. I was going to get him a playing doll. Or also known as a manican that has all the deatils of a female. Which means he could do whatever he wanted with it. I'll buy it tomorrow.

Now I need to go to bed.

Fang POV

Shit. I did it again. But luckily I didn't hurt her in _that_ way. I'll make it up to her by getting her a great gift for Christmas. I'll go tomorrow. Now I'm going to bed.

This wasn't very good. I don't like it. But its the best I could come up with. I have a sick mind don't blame me. Blame one of my friends Angel. That's who I got my sick mind from.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! The tenth chapter! Lala! Yay!

Max POV

Ugh. Stupid Fang. I went to my room and had a 'session'. I just made it up so I can concentrate and feel more relaxed. I took all of Angel's stuffed animals. With her permission, and out them in a circle around me. I curled up into a ball and rolled back and forth.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." I said over and over again. I also out some candles in my room. Lavender scent. Ahh.

Fang POV

I heard Max saying 'I'm okay. I'm okay.' Damn what was wrong with me. Usually I would just kiss her good night. What was wrong with me. Gosh what was this. There was a package with my name on it. It said,

_From Max, use it wisely. And I give this to you so you can't do anything to me anymore._

Great. Max thinks this will help me with..oh yeah. I opened the box. OMG! WTF! It was a manikin. Of a girl. Who looked ugly. I touched it. It was life liked. It stirred. Oh my God. This is a real girl.

"Hi. My name is Lissa." She started taking her clothes off.

"Oh my God! GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

"But come on baby. I was sent here for you. So you wouldn't bother Max anyore." She was to her bra and underwear.

"Max only wanted a manikin not a prostitute. I better tell Max."

"No stay here!" She grabbed hold of me and pushed me to the bed. She was to her underwear now. And-wow. Way to much to see. I tried to get up, but man, she was strong. She ripped off her underwear and then my pants.

"OH MY GOD! GET OFF ME STUPID!" I pushed her off and she crashed against the wall.

"AH! Playing fiesty huh?" She jumped on me and pulled my boxers off. She tried sticking it in. I pushed her off and grabbed her. I went out the door to find Max there.

"Fang, why are you holding a naked girl!? Are you cheating on me!?"

"NO! You sent me this thing! This so-called manikin."

"I did not end you a prostitute! And I definately did not send you Lissa!"

"No I sent myself."

"What!?" Max and I said at the same time.

"Yeah I wanted Fang for myself. And I almost succeeded. But he didn't want me." She pouted.

"Well neither did I. Fang throw her out."

"With pleasure."

"Fangy no!!! I thought you loved me?"

"No i hate you." I threw her out naked in the rain oh ya did I mention it was raining?

I closed the door and locked it. She was pounding on the door.

"FANGY!? Please let me in?"

"No way. I don't want you to seduce me."

"Great so you were cheating on me?"

"No Max I wasn't apperently Lissa wanted me." We both heard a 'Hey babe nice birthday suit wanna come to my house?' Then we heard Lissa agree.

"Well I'm glad that's over."

I came over to Max to give her a kiss. She backed away.

"I am not going to repeat what happened last night. I will not kiss you until you have learned to control yourself."

"Okay then. Can I have a Christmas kiss then?"

"Christmas is in a week."

"Exactly. I'll have it early."

"No." She turned around and walked away. She looked sassy when she walked away. I didn't know her hips move as much?

Max POV

I think Fang's cheating on me I don't know. But I have a feeling. Cause Lissa doesn't know our address and of course I didn't send it. My body felt tingly like someone was here. Someone grabbed my stomach and twirled me around. Pressing against my breasts.

"Hi Max."

"Hi Fang. Let me go my boobs hurt."

"Fine. I thought it was cute."

"It was until it hurt."

"Boo hoo Max got hurt." I pushed Fang against the wall and sat on the bed. He sat next to me. I was still mad at him. I felt him staring at me so I stared back. Big mistake. I saw the dark sparkly blue in his eyes and saw he was truly sorry. We leaned in and when I felt his cool lips against mine fireworks went off in my body. I grabbed his neck and he grabbed my waist. I tilted my head so we could kiss better. He leaned more on me. We fell off the bed but we were still kissing. More like make out. We broke apart panting for breath. Our heads were put together.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

We went back to making out on the floor for the rest of the night.

Fang POV

I woke up and Max was laying on me. I stroke her hair. She woke up.

"Mmm. Hi Fang."

"Hi."

The door opened.

"Hey guys guess what?! OMG what were you guys doing? Did Fang do this against your will? What the hell were you guys thinking? Oh yeah we're going to the mall. I can't wait! I have to get sooo much clothes and I need to get Max a new wardrobe. Hey Fang I need to get you some new clothes too. Did you know that this is a huge mall with 5 levels. OMG i also heard they have a Claire's I soooo need to go there. I also need to dress you up and throw your old clothes away and-"

"Wait what?" We both said at the same time.

"Um...I threw your old clothes away? Oh and Ella and Mrs. Marinez are coming over really soon. You two better get dressed."

"But what are we gonna get dressed in if you threw our clothes away?"

"Oops I didn't think this through...I know! Max can borrow some of mine and Fang can borrow Iggy's!"

"Fine." We grumbled.

Max went to Nudge's room and I went to Iggy's.

"Hey Ig. I need to borrow some clothes."

"Sure go look at what you want to wear." I lookes around in Iggy's closet. He had no black pants. Great. The closest he had to black was pink. Well whatever. I walked out and there was Max.

Wow.

Review!!!!!!! PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

Hehe. Next chapter is here. And read my latest Fanfiction, Iggy does what?! Trust me there is nothing gross in there. The best is kissing. Now here's the chapter!!!!!!

Fang POV

Oh my God. Max looks amazing. My mouth dropped and my eyes got huge.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I quickly went out of my trance.

Max was wearing really really short shorts and a really tight shirt that had a black rose on it. Nudge claimed she never used it and it was too big. She doesn't like it cause the rose is black. She was wearing her vans and her hair was tied in a really loose bun so a ton of strands were falling down. She stared at me and laughed.

"FANG! You look-ridiculous! Why are you wearing _pink _pants?! Haha!"

"Yeah I know, I thought he was going to wear my black jeans."

"You have black jeans?! I thought you didn't have any!"

"No I have some. I have like three in the very very back."

"Dammit."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone screamed.

"Shut up."

"C'mon let's go to the mall!" Nudge squealed.

"Are you forgetting about Ella and Mrs. Martinez?"

"Oh yeah."

The doorbell rang.

"Their here!" Nudge ran toward the door.

"Hi everyone! OMG Max you look amazing and Fang, ugh never mind. So I can't wait to go to the mall! We need to get you both a new wardrobe. But Nudge and I are going to pick out things for you. OMG lets go!"

She had to drag us to the car and out of it. I quickly whispered to Max during lunch.

"Let's ditch them and get the clothes we want back bring your credit card."

"Hey mom. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Mrs. Martinez, I'm going to get a smoothie."

We both left in a hurry and went to Sidecca. Max loved that store and bought most of her things from there. We spent about $150 dollars from there. On t-shirts and jeans. Many jeans. Max had us travel to one more place before we get my clothes. The lingerie section. Max told me to wait in the isle so I wouldn't get horny. So I waited and guess who I saw. Yup Lissa with the person I presume she went with yesterday. She saw me and told her boyfriend to get something for her. She ran over to me.

"FANGY!!!!!!! I knew you wanted me I can't believe you followed me! That's so sweet. Let's go to my place and do stuff." Yup I knew it, she's trying to seduce me again.

"Leave me alone. I'm here with Max."

"Why can't you come with me!?!? I'm so much better than that bitch. Let's ditch her."

"No. Max is my girlfriend and your a slut."

"How bout' Max. Look at her and her short skirt. At least mine is a dress." She bent down and touched me. I shuddered at her touch and ran toward Max.

"Hey Max. I had to get away from Lissa."

"I thought you liked it. You looked like you were having fun. I knew you were cheating on me. Goodbye Fang." She took her stuff and left for the counter to pay. I opened my mouth in shock.

I ran after Max.

"Max-I wasn't-I mean-I"

"Bye." She walked over to Mrs. Martinez and the flock with all her bags.

"C'mon Fang! Did you have fun with Max?"

"Coming. And no I did not."

She shot me the bird. I pretended not to notice. We walked to the car and I sat next to her. She looked like she pretended not to notice. I tried talking to he the whole ride. She kept ignoring me. We got home and Max quickly ran to her room and right before I could go in she shut the door in my face. Ow. I went to the side and waited for her. Nudge and Ella walked by and knocked on the door.

"Max its Nudge and Ella."

She opened the door pulled them in and shut it again. Great still avoiding me. Nudge and Ella probably went there to give her her clothes that they bought her. And have her try them on. I will jsut have to wait till dinner. I walked down the hall right into Iggy. He was walking faster than me so he fell on top of me. We looked at each other then we heard a loud noise, jumped, and kissed by accident. We were dazed and stayed there for a while. Max oped the door and saw us.

"Great now your cheating on me with 2 people. And I was going to forgive you. Yeah right." She closed the door with a thud. We both jumped up and were trying to say sorry. Nudge opened the door.

"Iggy, we are so through now. Have fun with Fang." SHe shut the door this time in Iggy's face.

"I. Am. Ruined." Iggy started shaking his head and went into his room. But before he closed the door, he shouted at me,

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Wow this day was a blast.

Max POV

I hate Fang. I hate him so much. He was cheating on me with two poeple. I was going to fordive him. *scoff* Nudge was angry too and now crying. But almost immediately she told me to try my clothes on. I did what she said cause I didn't want to make her mad anymore. She wanted me to try on *shudders* Lingerie. Silky, lacey ones. She said they brought out my breasts more. I didn't like it though. It brought them out too much. I didn't want to wear it but I had too. I put over it a silky and apparently sexy Victoria Secret nightgown or she would rip me in half. I've never seen her so mad. Stupid Fang and Iggy. I put on a robe to cover it because we had dinner and mom would freak. I sat across from Fang. I'm guessing he was still horny cause he was playing footsies with me. I made a quick thought and kicked Fang in the you-know-where. He winced and fell on the floor. Before he saw my nightgown I covered the robe so my legs wouldn't show. He got up and gave me the bird. I just tried not to laugh. We finished dinner and i rushed to my room. Ella and Nudge were right behind me.

"OMG did you seee Fang. What happened?"

"Ella? Really, guess. It's not that hard."

"He got horny?"

"Exactly. He was playing footsies with me and I kicked him there on purpose."

"Nice." I gave Nudge a high-five. They went out and I took off my robe ad went to the bathroom. I had no idea anyone was there. Until I locked the door and tuned around. I saw Fang. Staring at me in my nightgown. He couldn't stop staring. I turned around and unlocked the door. I went out and went into my room. I layed on the bed kinda freaked. Fang opened my door.

"Max. First, you look reallllly hot in that dress. And second, I am not cheating on you. Lissa was trying to seduce me and Iggy fell on me. I really am not cheating on you. Please trust me."

"Really why should I?"

"Um...."

"Exactly. So get your ass out of my room and go back to yours."

"But Max-"

"I'm sorry Fang. Your like the boy who cried wolf. I can't trust you anymore. After the first times and it wasn't true, that was it. I'm sorry. I feel like I can't trust you."

"Will this help."

He cupped his hand around my neck and kissed me. At first I was shocked, then I was relaxed and calm. I was so into it that I forgot all about him cheating on me. After we broke apart, everything came rushing back. I pushed him away.

"Get away from me whore! You can't have three people! Choose one or none!"

I pushed him out and locked the door. I was panting hard both from the kiss and shouting. I heard him cuss and walk to the living room. From outside the door he talked to me.

"Max. I really am truly sorry. If you find it in your heart to forgive me, I will be truly grateful. But if you don't I understand...."

I waited for a moment. Then I opened the door and practically tackled Fang. But he didn't fall.

"I love you Mr. Emo." And I kissed him passionately. At first he was really surprised, then he got into the kiss more. He picked me up and I let him. He carried me into his room while kissing me and dumped me on his bed. We both just layed there for a while. Doing nothing. Then I feel asleep.

Fang POV (Mr. Emo)

She looked so sweet sleeping. And hot in that nightgown. Nudge probably got it for her. Thanks Nudge. I moved her hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Damn she was hot. I couldn't take my eyes off her. My body was tingling and I reached out to touch Max's body. But I stopped myself. Max would never forgive me if I didn't this again. I almost did touch her though. A centimeter away. But I brought my hand back. Instead I kissed her lightly. And fell asleep smiling.

Hey everyone. You like? Review then! Read my newest story Iggy does what?! I need at least 10 reviews so I can write my next chapter. So please read and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Yo. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I have 30 reviews! I need at least 5 more though for Iggy does what then I will right another chapter for it. So if you have any friends who go on Fanfiction, tell them!

Max POV

Dazed I woke up. I saw Fang next to me. I almost screamed but stopped myself. He looked so peaceful. I checked if my clothes were still on. I was still wearing the stupid nightgown. It was drooping. Ugh. Fang would give anything to have me. I got changed and caught Fang awake and staring at me while I did.

"Perv." But I let him. If he touched me though I am gonna-

He pulled me into a tight kiss in my lingerie. I didn't care at the moment. Its not like he didn't try to have sex with me. Phew. But the worst happened. I heard the door open. And I heard mom yell at the top of her lungs,

"FANG GET OUT!"

Fang looked up, and when he saw mom, he blushed. Then almost in an instant he ran out.

"Mom, its not like we were having sex."

"Really? Max, your half naked!"

"I was changing! Fang came in and kissed me. He didn't know I was changing."

"Still. To make sure, you can't kiss or snuggle next to Fang for a week."

"Mom!"

"Would you like that or a month?"

"Fine." I groaned.

And with that she left.

Fang POV

Do you know what its like to be caught kissing your girlfriend only wearing lingerie? No, I bet you haven't. Its like you got caught having sex with your cat. I heard both of them yelling at the top of their lungs. I heard I can't go near Max for a week. Great. The door opened. I looked up and saw Mrs. Martinez.

"Hello Fang. I would like to talk to you."

Ugh oh.

"Um ok."

"If you ever have sex with my daughter before you guys are married, I swear to God that I will rip your throat out with a knife and make sure you never put a single finger on Max. Is that clear?"

At this I gulped so she could hear it.

"Um...how are you so sure we are going to get married?"

"I-ugh-well. Fang, there comes a time in a mother's life when she meets someone who she knows will marry her daughter or son, and I know you are. Oh and FYI, Christmas is in 2 days."

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

She left. And that was really...weird. Present. Max. Mrs. Martinez? Flock. Okay. I walked down stairs and told everyone I was going out. I walked out the door and to my surprize saw a package. For me. Not from Max this ! porn videos, sex, the perfect gifts, how to please your girlfriend-hey! The last 2 will do. I took those 2 magazine's and sat on a bench in the park. I looked through the first magazine. It really showed the perfect gifts. For Angel, I got her a little dress that said angel, for Gazzy, I got him paint ball machine, Nudge, I got her a gift card to Forever 21. What is that anyway? (Really I don't know.) For Iggy, I got him a...dog? There was a dog in the catalog for only $100. Cool! And for Max, I plan on giving her an engagment ring. Yes you heard me right. I would like to marry Max. I went to the store and bought everything I needed. I texted Max to go to the grocery store and get candy for Christmas. I hurried home and put everything in my room and ran to the living room. Where everyone was already seated watching tv. I forgot to mention our ages didn't I? Well, Max, Iggy, and I are 18 and well you should know the rest. So I turned the tv off and everything. They all stared at me knowing I was going to say something important.

"I'm going to ask Max to marry me!"

Everyone came up to me and started hugging me and congradualating me and weirdly, some of them were crying.

"But guys, you can't tell Max. It's a surprize."

"Okay." They all said in unison.

Max POV

Hmmm. Christmax candy huh? I got a ton of candy canes, kisses (hershey's), chocolate santas, hearts, and just regular chocolate. I went over to the counter and saw... Bridget. She didn't see me though, she was bored and just scanned my stuff and did it over and over again. I finally paid for my stuff and went back to the car. I can drive! I drove home and when I entered the door everyone stred at me but Fang and then they all looked suspicious and went back to what they were doing. Hmmm. What's going on?

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothingggggg."

"Okay seriously what's up?"

"Nothing!"

This time Fang answered. I looked at him and he just ignored me. I went over to the counter and put all my stuff down. I walked over to Angel and sat next to her. I looked at Fang again and he looked like he had something hiding. Something was wrong. I wonder what...

"Oh guys? You need to set up the Christmas lights."

"Okay."

We all went downstairs and gathered the Christmas stuff. We always had the coolest house. And by cool, I mean when theirs music, the lights move with it. It is awesome. We set everything up and looked at our work. We did okay. I then got dumped with Christmas lights and got pushed to the ground. There were so many Christmas lights that I couldn't get up. I saw a dark figure towering over me. Fang. I finally got up and tackled Fang and flew up to get away. He grabbed me and dive bombed. I couldn't get out of his grip. I was able to turn around, but my boobs were right in his face. He stared at them. Then he stared to let go of me and fell. He finally got a hold of himself and stared to flap his wings. I flew down to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhh.....fine."

We flew back to the house and had hot cocoa.

2 days later...

It was Christmas morning. And everyone opened Fang's gift to them. They all loved it. I took my gift last and ripped the paper and opened the box it was a ring. Fang took it and went on his knee. He said the 4 words I've always wanted to hear.

"Will you marry me?"

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! (And read my new story!)


End file.
